The invention herein set forth is an asparagus plant which is one of the products of an extremely detailed long continuing program of asparagus development, since it is a valuable plant commercially and thus lends itself to expending effort and time in providing new and improved plants for commercial exploitation as well as desirable plants for home garden use.
As is well known, the primary method of producing asparagus ultimately is from seed which is the product of crossing male and female plants of selected characteristics.
We have also established, by causing the new plant to be asexually reproduced by crown division at Rutgers University, and, that the characteristics come true and are repeated from generation to generation.
The asparagus plant herein described in an F.sub.1 asparagus hybrid resulting from the cross between the female plant `Donna` U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,652 and a male asparagus plant which we have named `Austin` further denominated in our records as No. 50-2.
In the particular example of the plant herein described, it is designated in our records as No. 56.times.50-2, and in commercial use will be known as "Jersey Jewel".